Today's high bandwidth and high performance integrated circuit (IC) chip packages include a large number of integrated circuit components operating at high clock speeds, and thus generating significant amounts of heat. The generated heat can cause warpage of the chip package. To facilitate heat dissipation, chip designers have opted to omit the package lid to implement a direct path between a heat sink and a bare die. Omitting the package lid, however, can weaken the mechanical structure of the IC package and exacerbate warpage during heating and cooling cycles of PCB manufacturing.